


What You Wish For

by raisedtokeepquiet



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: (with each other), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cracky start, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kissing, M/M, Mostly Smut, They seem to know what they're doing, i don't know where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedtokeepquiet/pseuds/raisedtokeepquiet
Summary: Fabrizio is at Ermal's place, as he has to be in Milan. It's an evening like every other when he's visiting his friend, but when he is about to go to sleep there is a knock at his bedroom door. It is Ermal, with an unexpected request...
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [What You Wish For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113412) by [deep__house](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deep__house/pseuds/deep__house)

It was evening and Fabrizio was rummaging through the bag he had packed, looking for his pyjamas. He had a radio interview the next day, and it was just so convenient Ermal always let him stay over when he had to be in Milan - not that the company of his friend wasn't reason enough to come over. 

He'd arrived at some point during the afternoon, and used Ermal's spare key to let himself in the familiar apartment. Ermal himself was away at a photoshoot, he had promised to be back in time for dinner, so Fabrizio had cooked, making a meal from the ingredients he found lying around Ermal's kitchen. 

They'd shared the meal, they'd spend the evening together, quiet and relaxed, until Fabrizio decided it was a good time to go to bed. 

He had just changed into his pyjamas, when there was a knock on the door. He opened it, revealing Ermal, with a blush on his face. 

"Ermal?" 

"Fabri. I... Um, I have a problem. I can't quite... get my pants off. Could you help?" 

Fabrizio didn't even have to look to know exactly which pants Ermal was wearing, and why he had trouble getting them off. From the moment he had walked into the door, Fabrizio's eyes had been drawn time and time again to Ermal's legs clad in those skintight leather pants of his. 

"You can't get them off?" he asked, faking a smile and pretending this situation wasn't strange at all. Pretending he had had none of the thoughts that crossed his mind every time he saw Ermal dressed like this. 

"Oh come on, don't laugh, it's at least partially your fault with the dinner you cooked. Please, can you just help?" Ermal stepped into the room, his blush rising, but his wish to be free of the confines he had put himself in stronger than any embarrassment at the moment. 

Fabrizio sighed, accepting his fate, accepting that this was what everything had come to. Taking of Ermal's pants - but not quite the situation he had sometimes barely allowed himself to imagine. Be careful what you wished for, people used to say, and weren't they right? 

"I don't understand why you're wearing that to a photo shoot, why go to the trouble when they'll put you in five different outfits anyway?" 

"Says the person who held the photo shoot in his own house cause he was too lazy to leave." 

Fabrizio huffed a laugh. At least the lighthearted banter cleared the heavy air a little, taking his thoughts away from what they were doing, and from what they were not. 

He sucked in a last breath, and then went to help Ermal pull down the pants. They clung to Ermal's legs, without give, and Fabrizio had wondered how Ermal had gotten them on at all. Pulling from the waistband was not as successful as he hoped, so he switched tactics, pulling at the ankles, trying to use the little extra fabric around the knees as a grip to work from two sides, with Ermal pushing from the top, and Fabrizio kneeling in front of him, pulling on the bottom cuffs. 

He forced his mind to focus on just that, on gathering fabric between his fingers and willing it to move. He couldn't do anything else, he couldn't look anywhere than the few square centimetres surrounding his fingers, he couldn't think of the position they were in, on what he could do, and least of all he could look up. He couldn't meet Ermal's eyes now, he would give everything away, if he made it to his eyes at all, if his own didn't falter and pause somewhere on the way first. 

Slowly, so slowly, too slowly for Fabrizio's composure or self-restraint to keep up, he was afraid, but slowly, the pants moved down. Now, Fabrizio could look even less, because with every bit the black fabric went down, perfect skin, so pale by comparison, was revealed. He could see it from the edges of his vision, and it was a fight to keep it there, to not stare, and still, and it was a fight to keep his fingers pinching at the fabric, to not have them reach up and stroke softly those parts of Ermal they now had so easy access to. 

Blindly he reached for the fabric, higher now, where the pants were stuck again, not daring to lift his eyes to look. It seemed to work, bit by bit the pants relaxed their tight grip on Ermal's legs, and finally, Fabrizio could pull them down completely, and help Ermal extract his feet from those treacherous tubes. He had a hand on Ermal's one knee to steady himself, as he moved the pants out of the way. 

A job was done. 

The iron grip on his actions was gone. 

His eyes roamed up over the expanse of Ermal's legs, long and light, and calling out to be explored. He knew he should stop, he knew he should get up, but he couldn't. It was as if everything was frozen around him, even Ermal seemed to be frozen, and it was impossible to tell how time passed. It probably didn't, much, but to Fabrizio it felt in the same moment to fly by and to be stuck in seconds lasting eons. 

A few blemishes marked the skin - a bruise where Ermal had hit his shin against the table leg when he had to get up quickly to accept a package that got delivered, he had told Fabrizio the story. The gentle scars from where he had skinned his knee a time too often on rough pavement as a child. The red welts on his thigh from where Fabrizio had pinched Ermal's skin, instead of just the pants. 

Fabrizio had done that. He stared at the spots, and couldn't help himself. He reached up slowly, running soft fingertips across them, hoping to soothe them. 

"Ermal, I'm sorry. Does it hurt?" He looked up now, it was just something else in the string of things he couldn't help doing. He needed to  _ see _ how Ermal was - even if he knew that the spots weren't serious, a small price to pay to be rid of the pants, maybe, but still, they were marks Fabrizio had left on Ermal, and he hated seeing them like this. 

Ermal shook his head softly, his curls moving through the air. 

"It doesn't." 

Their eyes met, and it was as if a current went through Fabrizio, a current that ran through their locked gazes, through his body, making each cell hum and vibrate, and then up through his arm and fingertips where they were still touching Ermal's skin. He felt alive, but he felt frozen. He knew he should move away, leave this be, leave Ermal be, but he didn't have it in him to break their contact. Even the thought made him feel cold and alone. 

Of their own accord, his eyes dropped down Ermal's body, slow and deliberate, down to rest where he had up until now succeeded not to look. The slightest tremor made his fingers flex just a little, the movement shaking him out of his trance, and he dragged his eyes up again, heavy as they were, weighted down by both desire and embarrassment. Ermal had seen. Now it was Fabrizio's turn to see and find out his reaction. 

He allowed himself a last blink, before opening his eyes and finding Ermal's again. They were bright, dark at the same time, and if Fabrizio wasn't mistaken, the pupils were just a bit larger than they'd been before. He swallowed heavily, and if he would allow himself to pause and think, he would realize what an absurd situation he was in, so fragile and impossible to balance, but he didn't. He couldn't think right now. He could just sit there, still on his knees, his eyes locked with Ermal's, and his fingers now running slightly inwards, upwards, softly, promising possibilities. It was not without reaction. Goosebumps rose along the paths Fabrizio's fingers traced, and as his fingers all but ghosted over that tantalizing bulge in Ermal's boxers, Ermal's breath, that had come so regularly up to now, hitched, and he bit his lip, all while still looking down, meeting Fabrizio's eyes, his curls framing his face. 

Somehow, that change in that steady rhythm of breathing was enough to shock Fabrizio back to at least some of his senses. He put his hand down, and sat back on his heels, putting just a bit more space between him and Ermal, but not breaking that gaze, so it didn't feel like it. It still felt like Ermal was staring into the depths of him. But at least there was the space. At least he wasn't  _ touching _ . He wasn't doing anything, he had done enough, he had already changed this situation, and he wouldn't do anything else, not without Ermal stepping in. 

Time hadn't yet returned to its normal properties. It bent and twisted and flew and crawled, and all the while they were watching each other, frozen. To Fabrizio's relief, his thoughts were frozen too, quieted and paused somehow, or else he would in this moment think the worst. As it was, he didn't think, he just  _ was _ , caught in this spell that was Ermal. 

Finally there was movement, finally it was Ermal moving. Ever so slowly, he bent his knees till he was crouched in front of Fabrizio, still looking into his eyes, that were now on the same level. He put one hand ever so lightly on Fabrizio's knee to keep his balance, but Fabrizio wasn't interested in that hand. It was the other that his eyes were drawn to. Ermal lifted it, and slowly, almost carefully, let his fingertips brush over Fabrizio's cheek, along his jaw. It was the lightest touch, but it sent shivers down Fabrizio's spine. His eyes found Ermal's again, with that instant electrical connection. Funny, he'd never quite noticed that before. Had it been there before? 

Ermal's hand disappeared for a second, only to reappear tangled through Fabrizio's messy hair. Fabrizio leaned into the touch and found that his own hand had joined Ermal's on his knee, tracing along his fingers. Ermal's eyes now flickered away from his own a little, making it back up, but settling longer and longer on a spot lower on Fabrizio's face. 

Fabrizio swallowed heavily, his Adam's apple bobbing. The air was so thick between them, cloying, almost pushing them closer. He wanted to give into it, Ermal was right  _ here _ , what reason was there to keep fighting against this pull? They had come so far. Matching Ermal's earlier speed, he took his free hand and lifted it, closer and closer to those curls he could touch, even if others couldn't. He had never known why he was the exception to that rule, but the strands of hair felt familiar under his fingers, getting lost in the twists and coils. 

There was only one possible outcome, with Ermal's gaze dropping to Fabrizio's lips, and hands tangled in hair, only waiting for that last push to pull faces gently closer. There was only one possible outcome, but with every second until the moment was really there, the air got more charged, until Fabrizio could feel it on his skin even where he and Ermal didn't touch, making his hairs stand up. 

It was almost unbearable, until it was over, the current no longer charging the air, but running directly between them as their lips touched, as they breathed in each other. 

It was almost like in a dream, almost. Fabrizio's knees were starting to hurt a bit, and he couldn't imagine ever coming up with this position for their first kiss. But that was what it was - Ermal's lips pressing against his own, first so softly, and then a bit harder as his hand kept Fabrizio's head close. His lips opened slowly, his tongue shyly darting out, until Fabrizio's reaction told that Ermal didn't need to be shy at all. 

The kiss lengthened and deepened and Fabrizio wished it would never end. He just wished he had taken a deeper breath when he still could - but he had been too frozen in the moment, and now he had to pay the price. He slowly pulled back a little, and broke their kiss, giving himself a chance to catch his breath and possibly his thoughts. 

Their foreheads rested against each other, and Ermal flipped their hands lying on Fabrizio's knee, and brushed his fingers in tickling lines down Fabrizio’s palm. 

"Do I take your breath away?" he smiled softly. 

Fabrizio straightened up slightly and took a last inhale. Ermal looked at him so smugly, so proud of himself for affecting Fabrizio like he did. He met Fabrizio's eyes innocently as his fingers now moved away from Fabrizio's hand, to find other parts of him, moving along his leg slowly, teasingly. 

"I should have let you be stuck in your pants," Fabrizio grumbled as he felt his cheeks heating up between Ermal's look and touches. Maybe it was him who had started crossing lines first, but it didn't mean he was the one in control. Not at all. 

Ermal cocked his head at him. "And here I thought you were rather interested in what was inside them."

Before he had quite finished the sentence, something softened in his eyes. He slowly straightened up, pulling Fabrizio with him. 

"We can stop here, Bizio, we don't have to take it further." 

Fabrizio smiled slightly at this sudden tender side of Ermal, so different from the smugness of just moments before. 

"But we can?" he just asked in reply, standing close, so close to Ermal, meeting his eyes again. This time he was prepared for the current that somehow ran between them. 

"Oh yes, we can," Ermal's answer came, low, and sending shivers down Fabrizio's spine. "Come, then? My room is... better prepared." 

Fabrizio followed him, his hand still in Ermal's, until they made it across the hallway. Once in his bedroom, Ermal closed the door and leaned against it, shutting out the bright hallway light from the room lit by one of the small bedside lamps only. He turned to look at Fabrizio, and took him in, the whole of him, slowly, not hurrying, a smile on his face. 

"It's nice to have you here like this," he said, his voice heavy with double meanings Fabrizio didn't have time to decipher now, and then pulled him into another kiss, longer than before. His hands started on Fabrizio's back, but slowly roamed lower, settling on his butt. 

"Don't you think it'd be fair if you took these off?" he muttered, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of Fabrizio's pants. 

"Hmm," Fabrizio agreed, and shrugged them off, before pulling Ermal close for another kiss, letting his own hands wander to all these parts he now had access to. 

"And these then? I'd like to see them go too," Ermal pressed, his fingers playing with the elastic hem of Fabrizio's boxers, but making no other move, giving Fabrizio a choice. 

"Ah, but you said to be fair, and you still have them on too. How would it be fair if only I take them off?" Fabrizio teased. 

"We can make that fair too," Ermal breathed, "Don't you think?" 

He slowly pulled down his boxers, making it a show Fabrizio did not mind watching. When he had dragged his eyes slowly up to Ermal’s face again, he swallowed heavily. Clad in only his t-shirt, Ermal was covered, yet so exposed, and all for him. 

"You're so beautiful," he managed, settling a hand on Ermal's hip, his fingers creeping underneath his shirt. His other hand found Ermal's curls, pulling him gently closer, until their lips met again. 

"We had a deal," Ermal whispered in his ear when they broke it, trailing kisses along his jaw. 

Fabrizio nodded, quickly taking off his boxers too, suddenly too impatient to do it slowly. It didn't seem Ermal minded, he tugged on Fabrizio's shirt in a silent question. Fabrizio complied, standing now naked in front of Ermal. He could feel Ermal's gaze on him, moving slowly, heavy not with judgement but with promise. 

"Ermal..." Fabrizio whispered, his hands wandering underneath Ermal’s, until he too, shrugged his shirt off, tossing it on the floor to join Fabrizio's clothes. 

They pressed together, some magnetic force pulling them close as they kissed, skin touching skin from head to toe, hands slowly exploring.

Coming up from air, Fabrizio leaned his forehead against Ermal's for a moment.

"You do, in fact, take my breath away," he muttered, trying to catch it, tracing Ermal's smile with his fingers. Then he moved them down his chest, his mouth following, licking and tasting, pressing kisses everywhere. 

Once more that evening, he knelt down next to Ermal, but this time he could let his thoughts go where they wanted, and his actions could follow. 

"And you were right about this too. I  _ am  _ interested in what is inside your pants. Can I?“

He looked up, meeting Ermal's eyes, who seemed frozen at the sight of him. If this is what he looked like from this angle, Fabrizio was glad he had managed to not do this before, look up, but focus on first getting his pants unstuck with some presence of mind. 

Like before, his thoughts shuttered and quit, at the sight of Ermal looking down on him, his face framed by those curls, his lips flush from their kisses, and slightly parted to let shallow breaths in and out. 

Ermal nodded, exhaling a shaky "yes". Fabrizio smiled, and took a second to drag his eyes down to Ermal's growing erection in front of him, so close to him. He let his fingertips wander first, slowly down the shaft, before wrapping his hand around it, making Ermal's breath hitch. 

Then he leaned in close, starting with kisses where his hand had just been, and licking the tip before taking it into his mouth. 

He licked and sucked and bobbed his head, spurred on by Ermal's moans and the fingers tangling in his hair, never taking control, but a gentle pressure that kept him going. All the thoughts Fabrizio had suppressed when he'd been only taking Ermal's pants off, and all the ways he couldn't let his thoughts wander then, he could act on them now. 

"Bizio, stop," Ermal said, suddenly, a bit breathlessly, a change from the moans and whispers of encouragement of just before. Fabrizio sat back on his heels, and ran the back of his hand over his mouth, looking up at Ermal. 

"I don't want this to end yet. Come on up, your knees must hurt."

They did a little, now that Ermal mentioned it, and Fabrizio got up, his legs a bit stiff. He followed Ermal to the bed, the sheets cool against their hot skin, only to end up on his knees again, this time straddling Ermal who was sitting against the headboard. He'd quickly paused to grab lube and condoms from the bedside table drawer, but now his hands were back on Fabrizio's skin while his tongue explored Fabrizio's mouth. 

There was the click of the bottle's cap, and then Ermal's hand, slick with lube, ghosted over Fabrizio's dick. Ermal had put a little distance between them, meeting Fabrizio's eyes, the question clear in his. 

"Yes, Ermal, yes," Fabrizio managed, closing his eyes, blindly leaning in to meet Ermal's lips again, moaning against them as Ermal touched him. He let his hands roam down Ermal's body too, wanting to return the favour, but Ermal stopped him.

"It's your turn now. Just enjoy it," he said with a smile, adding softly, "I know I do." 

Ermal kissed him again, moving his hands to cup his buttocks, spreading them. 

"Is this okay?" 

The lightest touch showed Fabrizio what he meant, and he could only moan in anticipation, pressing into Ermal's finger. 

"Stay still, I don't want to hurt you." 

As they kissed again, Fabrizio felt Ermal's slick fingers carefully probe and push. He gasped into the sensation and relaxed into it, trembling slightly. Ermal's fingers slowly stretched him, fitting one, fitting two, until Fabrizio could only beg for more. It was him then, who moved, riding Ermal's fingers, gasping, leaning against Ermal's chest. It took a few tries, but then Ermal curled his fingers  _ just  _ so, making a shudder go through Fabrizio. His head collapsed to Ermal's chest, and he nibbled and sucked on whatever skin he could get his lips on, leaving a trail of kisses as Ermal's fingers fucked him. 

"You are incredible, do you know that?" Ermal's voice was rough and low, as he watched Fabrizio’s reaction to him, before tangling a hand in his hair to pull him close and kiss him, sloppily, claiming him. Ermal was everywhere, and Fabrizio wouldn't have it any other way. In fact, he just wanted more of him, have all of him. 

"Ermal, please, I want you." He sounded breathless, but he was breathless, taken over by the possibilities. This was all so much, but so _ good _ . 

"Can you turn and lie down? On your back, I'd like to look at you." 

Fabrizio nodded. As he moved, Ermal put on a condom and some more lube. 

"Are you okay like this?" Ermal asked, running his hands over Fabrizio's legs. 

Fabrizio just nodded again, unable to speak right now, his impatient thoughts going in circles, focusing on nothing but Ermal and what they were about to do. 

"Tell me to stop if it hurts, okay?" Ermal said, and slowly pushed in, gently, carefully, his attentive eyes on Fabrizio, ready to stop at any sign of discomfort. 

Ermal was big, bigger than his fingers had been, but the slight pain was worth it, worth feeling Ermal inside him, feeling Ermal filling him. Ermal leaned forward, kissed him, whispered sweet encouragements in his ear as he let Fabrizio get used to him. Then he straightened up a bit, slowly moving, sliding in and out. 

"More, Ermal, faster," Fabrizio encouraged him, and Ermal picked up the pace, meeting Fabrizio's eyes with a hint of a smile on his face. He also adjusted the angle slightly, now hitting Fabrizio's prostate with every thrust, eliciting wordless groans of bliss. 

Fabrizio could only lie there, and watch Ermal above him, his curls framing his face, and listen to his moans and whispers, and he could  _ feel _ . It was so much, so intense, he had imagined this, sometimes, in quickly repressed images, but he couldn't have imagined it to be quite like this. He hadn't imagined it to be all so leisurely, so relaxed, he had never allowed to imagine it in so much detail. It made it overwhelming, in a way, that it was happening now, so unexpectedly. 

Ermal's hands ran over him, any part he could reach, leaving paths of goosebumps in their wake. His moans filled the air, his curls were sticking to his forehead. To Fabrizio, he had never looked more beautiful. 

He drank him in with the part of his mind that could still appreciate it, that wasn't lost in the sheer simple pleasure of this, them together. 

Ermal was close now, Fabrizio thought, noticing the way he bit his lip as he looked down on Fabrizio and how his rhythm both sped up and grew more erratic. 

Ermal's fingers traced over his stomach, lower, finding Fabrizio's dick as it lay hard and throbbing on his belly. He stroked it a few times, and ran his thumb over the tip while finding Fabrizio's gaze. 

"Come for me, Bizio?" The words came softly, between moans that were almost obscene, but that sounded to Fabrizio like music. He did that. It was him who affected Ermal like that, who made him lose his composure like that, made his curls a mess, and a blush lie on his skin.

"Please, Bizio, for me?" 

Who made him beg, even. Ermal's thumb flicked over his glans again, right when he hit Fabrizio's prostate too, and with a breathless groan, Fabrizio came, closing his eyes as the pleasure overtook him, spilling onto his stomach. 

Ermal followed almost immediately, half collapsing on Fabrizio, who did the only thing his pleasure drunk mind could, which was to pull him close, until his breathing was back to normal, more or less. 

It was then that Ermal got up with a deep sigh. 

"I'll be back in a second." 

Fabrizio nodded vaguely, and closed his eyes again. He heard the bathroom tap run, and soon enough, Ermal was back. He put a glass of water on the nightstand, and sat down again on the bed. 

"Let's clean you up first, then you can sleep," he said softly, running his fingers over Fabrizio's cheeks. He had a warm wash cloth too, and cleaned up Fabrizio's stomach before pulling the blankets over the two of them, and cuddled him close. 

Fabrizio shifted a bit in his arms until he could press a kiss, almost chaste now, to Ermal's lips. "That was amazing," he admitted softly, "You were amazing."

He could feel more than see the corners of Ermal's mouth pull up into a smile. 

"You too, Bizio, you were perfect." 

Fabrizio's eyes met Ermal's, and found that that connection between them had simmered down, quietened to something comforting and warm. 

Fabrizio let his fingers run lightly over Ermal's forehead, brushing his still damp curls back, over his cheek, his chin, down his neck. There he found some marks again, marks he had left there. He knew there were some more, on Ermal's chest too. 

Now, these were marks he could get behind, marks he found he  _ liked _ on Ermal's skin. Marks made in this enveloping heat, caught in the moment. Marks that said Ermal was his, or had been, at least for a little while. Fabrizio didn't know what would come, he didn't know where this was leading, if there was anything to go to, if Ermal would want that too, but just for this evening, Ermal was his. His to hold, his to kiss, his to pleasure, his to be overwhelmed by, his to forget everything and everyone else with. His to cuddle, his to fall asleep next to. 

Ermal caught his hand, and intertwined their fingers. 

"What are you looking at?" 

"You. You're still beautiful." Maybe he was reaching territories he shouldn't, not now, not yet. Fabrizio extended his fingers, just brushing over the marks he left, and met Ermal's eyes with a hot gaze that might help him trigger the memories. 

"These I'm not sorry for," he said softly, carefully smiling. 

"Nor should you be," Ermal answered, mirroring the smile with more confidence. "Don't worry, Bizio. Now come here." He shifted, settled into the mattress with Fabrizio in his arms. 

"Are you comfortable like this?" 

"More than," Fabrizio answered truthfully. 

"Okay. Sleep well, Bizio," Ermal said, and Fabrizio could hear the quiet happiness in his voice. 

Then Ermal reached out and turned off the lamp, casting the room into darkness. 


End file.
